Emotes/Dungeon
This page lists all Emotes that can be obtained as a reward from certain Dungeons. Famished (/famished) * What it does: Your character takes out a fork and a knife. * Location: 6,-16 - Kickroach's Lair, Astrub City, Astrub * How to acquire: In the annex room of the dungeon (the room without monsters, after beating the third room), you need to equip a Rikiki Wand and go inside the tent in the left, then click on the strawberry. Heads or Tails (/tails) * What it does: Your character throws a coin, a big coin appears on top of the character showing what landed. * Location: 9,-22 - Catseye Challenge, Kerub Temple, Ecaflipus * How to acquire: After finishing the dungeon, enter the Ivory Room and then click on the Emote Stone. Hi (/hi) * What it does: Your character greets by bowing down. * Location: 13,21 - Blacksmith Dungeon, Bandit Territory, Amakna * How to acquire: In the third room of the dungeon, you need to take the left path, instead of the right, then fight the mob and once in the next room, take the top path, instead of the right, and click on the emote stone. Juggle (/juggle) * What it does: Your character starts juggling balls up in the air. * Location: 21,7 - Dramak's Theatre, Krismahlo Island, Asse Sea Islands * How to acquire: In the third room of the dungeon, you need to trigger the levers correctly, then talk to Shaca. Lever answers: Munch on a Cawwot (/cawwot) * What it does: Your character munches on a Cawwot. * Location: 24,-13 - Wa Wabbit's Castle, Isle of the Crown, The Wabbit Islands * How to acquire: Talk to Wa Wabbit (NPC) after finishing the dungeon. Point (/point) * What it does: Your character points its finger. * Location: 18,-36 - Pandikazes' Hideout, Border of Aerdala, Neutral Pandala * How to acquire: Use the Emote Scroll: Point, which is received after finishing the dungeon. Rest (/rest) * What it does: Your character takes a more relaxed pose than /sit. * Location: 13,-28 - Sand Dungeon, Astrub Rocky Inlet, Astrub * How to acquire: Talk to Captain Fatchark after finishing the dungeon. Water Clock (/waterclock) * What it does: Your character holds up a blue hourglass. * Location: -61,-79 - Count Harebourg's Dungeon, Water Clock Tower, Frigost Island * Players Needed: 5 * How to acquire: This emote is obtained in Count Harebourg's Dungeon. For the emote, you have to defeat Count Harebourg once before re-entering the castle. It will activate the lever in the Penultimate dungeon room (the room where you can choose what version of the Count you want to fight) to open a door and get the emote. To actually activate this lever, you need to position the five clocks of the castle to all show midnight. They can be found around Harebourg's backyard at -68,-83, -60,-75, -53,-82 and -63,-86 and the clock in the Penultimate room itself. ; Note - You can no longer just pull the lever in the Clock Tower repeatedly. You must have a person at each lever. Category:Emotes